horrorfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Blair Witch 3: The Legend of Elly Kedwards
Blair Witch 3: The Legend of Elly Kedwards is a 2017 film directed by Joe Berlinger and written by Daniel Myrick and Eduardo Sánchez starring Sarah Michelle Gellar and Dane DeHaan and Chandler Riggs And Costas Mandylor and Corey Hawkins and Chandler Riggs And Kodi Smit-McPhee Plot Elizabeth and Charles goes camping with their friends and the discussed the legend of elly kedwards and Rustin Parr and they fell that someone is watching them and and Elizabeth is pregnant with her and Charles fourth child and their parents started to worry about them and and they see things like stick figures and rocks and Jackson sees pagan rituals all over his sister body and she screams in the woods and Cast *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Elizabeth Collins the girlfriend of Charles and the mother of Jack Collin-Anderson, Nicholas Collins-Anderson and the unborn baby *Dane DeHaan as Charles Anderson the boyfriend of Elizabeth and the father of Jack Collin-Anderson and Nicholas Collins-Anderson and the unborn baby *Corey Hawkins As Jasper Nicholas the folklore Guy who knows about Elly Kedwards *Chandler Riggs as Nicholas Collins-Anderson the son of Elizabeth and Charles and the brother of the unborn baby *Cassandra Peterson as Marge Collins the grandmother of Elizabeth and Andrew *Kodi Smit-McPhee as Jack Collins-Anderson the son of Elizabeth and Charles and the brother of Nicholas the unborn baby *Hugh Mitchell as Matthew Collins the brother of Elizabeth and Andrew and Jackson *Austin Abrams as Derek Collins-Anderson the older son of Elizabeth and Charles and the older brother of Nicholas and jack and the unborn baby *Costas Mandylor As Seymour Collins the father of Elizabeth Collins and the grandfather of Jack Collin-Anderson and Nicholas Collins-Anderson and the unborn baby *Norman Reedus as Sheriff Thomas Johnson who helps Elizabeth and Charles *Donnie Wahlberg as Eric Anderson the father of Charles Anderson And the grandfather of Jack Collin-Anderson and Nicholas Collins-Anderson and the unborn baby *Robert Mann as Deputy Nicholas Garham who finds Elizabeth and charles *David Henrie as Kirk Xavier the friend of Elizabeth and Charles *Erik Knudsen As Hank Strahm a Detective who helps Elizabeth and Charles and kirk and noah *Leigh Whannell as Paul Sullivan an officer who finds Elizabeth Charles and kirk and noah *Jessica Biel as Elly Kedwards *Brad dourif as Rustin Parr *Rick Springfield as Nicholas Keller the father of Jessica and Diana and paul *Kate Beckinsale as Diana Keller The sister of Jessica and the aunt of elizabeth and Andrew and Matthew and Jackson the mother of ella and Jason and the wife of shawn *Tuesday Knight as Gina Anderson the mother of Charles and John *Betsy Russell as Jessica Collins the mother of Elizabeth and Andrew and Jackson and Matthew *Nick Robinson as Andrew Collins the brother of Elizabeth and Jackson and matthew and the son of Jessica and Seymour *Cameron Bright as John Anderson *Jesse Eisenberg as Noah Weaver the friend of Elizabeth and kirk and Charles And he possessed by Rustin Parr. *Alex Williams as Oliver Blake the friend of Kirk and Noah and Charles and Elizabeth and jasper *Evan Peters as Jackson Collins the brother of Elizabeth and Andrew and Matthew and the son of Jessica and Seymour *Halle Berry as Darcy Keller the friend of jessica Collins and gina andreson and she also a doctor *Caleb Landry Jones as Jesse Davis the friend of Elizabeth and noah and he also a doctor he delivered Elizabeth baby *Alexondra Lee as Crystal Davis the mother of jesse and Jason davis *Matt Smith as Jason Davis the detective Who finds Elizabeth naked and he holds her in his arms *Eva Green as Jennifer Xavier the friend of Jessica Collins and gina Anderson and the mother of kirk Soundtrack *1.Hourcast - "Sakkara" *2.Stray - "Abuse By Proxy" *3.Skinny Puppy - "Lust Chance" *4.I-Exist - "Fire Fly" *5.Styles Of Beyond - "Nine Thou (Grant Mohrman Superstars Remix)" *6.William Control- "Beautiful Loser" *7.Deathstars - "Cyanide" *8.Yeah Whatever - "Downfall" *9.Skinny Puppy - "Draining Faces" *10.Blutengel - "Love Killer" *11.:Wumpscut - " Loyal To My Hate" *12.Spineshank - "The Beginning of the End" *13.The Creatures - "Don't Go to Sleep Without Me" *14.Godhead - "Stay Back" *15.Funker Vogt - "Hard Way" *16.Blutengel- "Seelenschmerz" *17.Slipknot - "My Plague (New Abuse Mix)" Score Score by Justin Caine Burnett. *1.Main Theme "05:07" *2.Elizabeth and Charles "03:09" *3.Help from an old friend "03:06" *4.They Worry "06:42" *5.all the evil in the woods "07:02" *6.Elizabeth and Noah "02:05" *7 *8 *9 *10 *11 *12 *13 *14 *15 *16 *17 *18 *19 *20 *21 *22 Category:2017 films Category:Films directed by Joe Berlinger Category:Articles by Sarahhalloween Category:Horror films